yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Laval
The Lavals are an Archetype released in Duel Terminal - Vylon Descends!!. Their name seems to be a corruption of the word "lava" (similar to how the Flamvell-archetype was named). Their team symbol is an orange flame often carved into a flat stone or disc. All known Lavals are FIRE, allowing them to use FIRE support cards such as "UFO Turtle", and the majority are Warrior or Pyro-Type. Most "Laval" monsters mill and use other "Laval" monsters in the Graveyard. Some, like "Laval Coatl", simply need enough "Lavals" in the Graveyard to work. Others, like "Laval Judgment Lord", Banish "Lavals" from the Graveyard for costs. A few, like "Laval Cannoneer", recycle "Lavals" that have been banished by other effects. The 'dragon' of the archetype, "Lavalval Dragon", returns "Lavals" in the Graveyard to the Deck to bounce the opponent's cards. The archetype can work well with "Lightsworn" and other self-milling decks. Another good partner archetype is "Flamvell "since both archetypes are FIRE and many of the members, including a few Synchro Monsters, have 200 DEF. "Laval Forest Sprite", "Tender of the Laval Volcano", "Laval Lancelord", and "Kayenn, the Master Magma Blacksmith" can benefit from cards like "Flamvell Firedog" or "Rekindling" to swarm the field. All Synchro Monsters require 1 or more non-Tuner FIRE Monsters. Duel Terminal Storyline The "Laval" live in a lava zone that’s surrounded by Fiery Woodlands. A tribe that’s born for battling, all they want to do is fight. For that purpose, they attacked the "Gem-Knight" repeatedly to start a new conflict. However, the "Steelswarms" started to take over the surface land. So, the Lavals went to work with the other clans. With the "Vylon's" temporary union, they obtained new powers to fight back the "Steelswarms". Soon, the union finally defeated the invaders, but conflicts haven't lowered yet; the "Vylons" decided to stop fights between clans by... exterminating them completely. Later, the "Lavals" teamed up with the other clans again in order to cease the "Vylon's" actions. They fused their powers to fight back this order. After defeating the "Vylons", the "Verz" virus spreaded rapidly. The union exceeded their limits in order to stop this infection from continuing. Recommended cards Monsters * Flamvell Firedog * Flamvell Magician * Neo Flamvell Hedgehog * Flamvell Poun * The Thing in the Crater * UFO Turtle * Ultimate Baseball Kid * Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter * Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress * Dandylion * Boost Warrior (used to aid in making Shooting Quasar Dragon) * D.D. Unicorn Knight * Laval Lady of the Burning Lake * Laval Forest Sprite * Tender of the Laval Volcano * Laval Lancelord * Laval Cannoneer * Laval Magma Cannoneer * Laval Burner Spells * Blaze Accelerator * Rekindling * Searing Fire Wall * Molten Transmission Field * Reinforcement of the Army * Gold Sarcophagus Traps * Backfire * Needlebug Nest * Firewall * Spiritual Fire Art - Kurenai * Flamvell Counter * Blazing Dust Explosion * Return from the Different Dimension * Sealing Ceremony of Katon Laval 200 Deck This Deck is focuses on using "Rekindling". Some "Flamvell Monsters" can be added to the Deck to increase speed, namely "Flamvell Firedog" and "Flamvell Magician". "Flamvell Firedog" is essential because it can search for almost any "Laval" monster. "Laval Cannoneer" and "Laval Lancelord" will allow for a degree of Banished toolboxing. Cards that Banish your "Laval" and "Flamvell" cards, like "Prominence, Molten Swordsman", "Searing Fire Wall", and "Blazing Dust Explosion", can set up "Laval Cannoneer" or be recycled with "Laval Lancelord". During the late game, it may become possible for a "Return from the Different Dimension" play. If you already have a "Laval" monster in your Graveyard you can use "Tender of the Laval Volcano" to send up to two more "Tender of the Laval Volcanos" to the Graveyard with another "Laval" monster afterwards for cards like "Pot of Avarice", and "Lavalval Dragon". "Laval Magma Cannoneer" can be used to set the Graveyard up and is a target for "Rekindling". "Laval Gunner" and "Laval Miller" are useful for their rapid milling capability, but the more controlled grave set-up provided by "Molten Transmission Field" is preferred usually. "Lavalval Dragoon" is used to accelerate Graveyard set-up. Category:Archetypes